


It's All In The Letters

by Micoools



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i suck at writing summarys, i'll be updating the tags as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micoools/pseuds/Micoools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong, son of the biggest CEO in all of Korea, is to be married off to someone of his parents choosing no matter how much he doesn't want to be. The name printed on the paper and the lifestyle his parents live by had him thinking he was gonna be forced to marry a girl when he'd really rather not be, since of course he doesn't swing that way. But his parents might have thrown him into more than one surprise when he finally meets the person he's set to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first time writing a sort of chaptered fic with determination to actually finish it, I hope you enjoy it and I'll update as often as I can. :D

Taeyong thinks his head is going to explode. It doesn’t help that the headache he woke up with starts pounding harder when he receives the dreaded text from his parents. It also doesn't help that even if he had taken the recommended amount on the label, the pain killers are doing nothing to heed the horrible headache of his. As he groans from his desk chair, holding his pounding head in his hands, he just wishes his parents would’ve given him more time. He doesn’t wanna be married to someone of his parents standards because what's the point in marrying if it’s not to someone you love?

Of course he's asked his parents this many times and their replies were always the same, “It’s not about the love Taeyong, it’s about the money and power behind the name you marry.” And Taeyong hates hearing those words, he hates that his parents only see power and wealth over love. He sometimes would wish at night, while he's laying in his bed, thinking his deepest thoughts, that he would of been fortunate enough to of grown up without the silver spoon in his mouth. Now, that may be a little selfish of him, because of course there are some people out there who weren’t as fortunate as him and they don’t get choices like him. But, no matter that, he still wishes that his life had turned out a bit differently.

And with those thoughts left at the back of his mind, Taeyong stands up out of his office chair, puts on the fakest smile he always has stored for when he needs a certain business partner and heads down to the car where his parents are waiting diligently for him.

“Taeyong sweetie!” His mother calls out to him as soon as he steps out of the building, “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I'll ever be mom.” He says, the sickening truth behind those words almost crumbling his resolve.

So with those last words he quietly follows his mom to the car, bowing to his dad before stepping inside and closing the door.

 

“Their plane has landed, they’ll just be a little late.” His mom calls as she looks to Taeyong.

“So,” Taeyong starts off, looking between both of his parents, “Dong, that surname sounds familiar,” He pauses before asking, “Are they our business partners?”

“We’ve done business with them in the past, remember D.S. Enterprises?” His father asks.

“Yes, they helped our technology line become more popular in China.” Taeyong says, he distinctly remembers a young boy running it, the son he had assumed. “Am I marrying one of his heirs so we can move more business ventures into China?”

“Bingo,” His mother said, her eyes never leaving the menu in front of her, “This is the biggest business venture for us, Lee Incorporated, biggest company in Korea, joining hand-in-hand with D.S. Enterprises, biggest company in China. This is why you can’t mess this up, if the one he has set up to be your significant other doesn’t like you then we lose the biggest deal ever offered to us.”

“That’s why you need to keep your mouth shut and smile brightly, boy or girl, we are getting this deal.” His father says, voice sharp and gaze piercing.

Taeyong still has hope, he doesn’t remember the man they’re meeting to have ever conceived a daughter, he only remembers the three sons he had faced when Lee inc. were in a bad place and needed help. He remembers the oldest and scariest looking, Kun, he had made Taeyong's father go quiet with just one glance his way. Even at his age of only 27, he had never met someone who had a sharper gaze than his father and the boy, Kun, was only 29. Kun, at the age of 22 had started a law firm under the watch of his father and it had grown to be the biggest in all of China, branching from the original in Shanghai to places as far as Hong Kong and Beijing.

He remembers the youngest, Chenle he distinctly remembers his name being. Chenle was only 21 the last time they had met but he had been running the biggest chain of hotels Taeyong had ever seen. Taeyong’s 22 year old brother, Donghyuck, had a big chain of hotels but they could never compare to Chenle’s. Chenle had grown his hotels with force and power as well as using his older brothers lawyers as deal breakers. Taeyong hadn’t even accomplished his first attempt at selling computers by that age so he applauded the younger, he really was someone you wanted on your side. Donghyuck had even stated many times before that he wanted to become business partners with Chenle to do a business venture of conjoined hotels in Japan, so Taeyong’s marriage could help him reach that goal.

For the last son, and middle child like himself, he distinctly remembers him being around his own age, if in fact Taeyong was marrying one of the man's sons he’d most likely be married off to him. Taeyong couldn’t quite remember the boy's real name, the only name that had ever slipped from his mouth as an introduction was the name WinWin. And Taeyong is not as dumb as he may look, he knows for a fact it must be the alias the boy goes by but for the reasons as to why he has an alias is what has Taeyong dumbstruck. All Taeyong knows is that it probably has to do with protecting himself in a way when he has to deal with dealers outside of his home country. And as Taeyong mulls over all of the difficult situations he had been stuck in by using his real name, he can understand why the boy is doing that. The boy, WinWin, was only 26 so he was still quite young as was Taeyong, that's why he thinks he had grown so fond of the boy at each of their meetings since.

So as Taeyong mulls over the name written on the paper, the name he always dreads to see, he just hopes that his mind was wrong and in fact the person he is set to marry would be the cute 26 year old he had grown to like a little too much. He thought of the name once again, Si Cheng, that to him could be a person of any gender. He is not quite good with the customs of China but he knows that the name leans more towards a male side than a women's, or at least that's what he keeps hoping as the minutes tick by and the time gets closer and closer to the meeting that's about to happen.

“They’re here.” His father announces as the doors to the restaurant open and a group of suited men enter, surrounding the one Taeyong is going to marry.

The three of them stand up and wait silently as the group of men draw closer to the table they had been waiting at. Taeyong’s gut twists anxiously as the group of men disperse and he’s left staring at the man and women in front of him, Mr and Mrs. Dong.

“Mr. Dong, a pleasure to see you and your wife once again.” Taeyongs father says as the three of them bow to him.

“A pleasure to see you again Mr. Lee,” He replies back, bowing politely, “I hope this meeting goes well, we would love to have a permanent place for your businesses in China.”

“As well as we would love for your businesses to come to Korea.” Taeyongs father said, “Now where's the one my sons supposed to marry?”

“Ahh, I almost forgot to introduce you, Si Cheng come out,” Mr. Dong had called out as his wife and himself stepped aside, a very good looking young man had walked out from between his parents and Taeyong knew his prayers had been answered when their eyes met. “This is my son Si Cheng or as you’ve come to known by his alias, WinWin.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Si Cheng said as he bowed to Taeyong and his parents, never breaking eye contact with Taeyong.

Taeyong knew for a fact, as they seated themselves and with Si Cheng’s gaze burning into the side of his face that he wouldn’t just be in the marriage for money and power. Because with that piercing gaze on him and the look of interest on the latter's face, he knew that he had started to fall too hard.


End file.
